


The Imperials

by HawkCT7576



Series: Sabezra - Love Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Empire, F/F, F/M, Rebels, Star Wars Galactic Empire Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576
Summary: Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger, the best ISB Agents in the Empire. They used to be rebel freedom fighters but that all changed when the rest of the crew was killed in a rebel bombing. This caused the two teens to leave the rebels for the winning side, they flourished in the Empire to there own surprise and that of the Empire. The two started a secret relationship a few months earlier not knowing if the empire would punish them for it.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Series: Sabezra - Love Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Imperials

In Their Apartment - Lothal

"Hey bean I'm home." Ezra called as he entered. "Hey ez, how was the interrogation?" she asked. "They cracked like usual." he smirked "Hey Ezra do you ever think that could have been one of us in there?" she asked walking up to him. "Sometimes I do...why?" he asked. "I don't know I just was thinking of the crew and our old lives...if they never were killed we could be the ones in those cell right now." she said putting her arms around his waist hugging him. "I miss them too bean but we left to survive...we couldn't stay there anymore. We could already be dead if we didn't leave." he said holding her. "I just think about are lives if we weren't in the empire...we could have a baby and be happy." she said placing her head on his chest. "Are you not happy?" he asked worried. "No I am but we could be even happier if we were allowed to be together." she said. "We could always tell command...we are there best agents in the whole empire." he said holding her tight. "Yeah... Maybe we should. Maybe then we could have the life we want and be part of them empire...it's a win win." she said looking up at him. "Then let's tell them during our meeting with thrawn tomorrow." he said with a small smile. "I love you Ezra." she said kissing him. "I love you too bean." he smiled.

Sabine and Ezra were in Grand Admiral Thrawn's office for the strategy meeting.

"So you see the rebels have been very keen on the Lothal sector. We believe there new base is hidden in the southern Mountains." Sabine said pointing to the holo map. "Interesting...Agent Bridger, you are from Lothal...do you know about this area?" Thrawn asked with his iconic pose. "Well from what I remember there is a temple or ancient settlement there." he said pointing to the holo map. "Interesting indeed. Agent Wren, Agent Bridger take a company of men and find out what they are up to down there." thrawn ordered. "Yes Sir." Sabine replied. As the rest of the officers left Sabine and Ezra staid behind. "Is there something else?" thrawn asked. "Sir we have to ask you something." Sabine said. "I'm listening." he said sitting at his desk. "What are the rules on having a relationship as an ISB Agent?" Ezra asked. "I'm assuming you're referring to yourself and Agent wren.. we already know that you to are...close. And unless it start to affect you work we have no problem with it." thrawn said in a strange but kinda nice voice. "So we would be able to have a public relationship?" Sabine asked. "Why of course, but like I said, as long as your work does not suffer you two can continue your relationship, but if it does effect it we will no longer have you two as partners." he stated. "Thank you Grand Admiral we will go and get out men ready." Ezra said as the both stood at attention and walked out. "Well that went better than I thought." Ezra said taking Sabine's hand as they walked to the staging area. "Yeah and you know what that means.. we can finally get married and have a baby." Sabine said smiling and tears of joy in her eyes. "I can't wait... I love you bean." he said smiling as they stopped. "I love you too" she said then kissed him.

Sabine and Ezra deployed there men to the mountains and were in contact with the rebels force. They quickly pushed up and wiped out there defenses with ease. The last of the rebels held off for a little until Sabine and Ezra entered the fight personally. The took a few prisoner, one being Ryder.

"Ezra? Ezra Bridger?" Ryder asked cuffed and on his knees. "Hello my old friend." Ezra said bending down. "Why are you part of the empire what happened to you...you both." he said looking at the two teens he long ago. "We joined the Empire ISB, we are there best agents." Ezra said with a smirk. "Why did you betray the rebellion? These people where you family." Ryder asked. "NO...no my family was killed in a REBEL bombing. We were sick of losing everything and everyone so we left for the empire." he said now angry. "Ezra Grand Admiral Thrawn wants us to bring Ryder to him." Sabine said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ok we will take him...kill the others." he said ordering the stormtroopers to fire.

Thrawn's office. The next day.

"So Agent Bridger, how was it interrogating and old friend." Thrawn Asked. "Relieving, I finally got my revenge it feels pretty good." he said. "Very interesting....well due to the two of you finishing off the last if the rebels on Lothal, you will be given a brake to go anywhere you want." he said shaking their hands. "Thank you Grand Admiral how long will we be gone?" Ezra asked as he wrapped his arm around Sabine. "Two weeks, have fun you two earned it." he said and walked out. "Well where do you want to go?" Ezra asked still holding Sabine. "I don't care...as long as I'm with you." she said and kissed him. "I love you bean." he said smiling. "I love you too Ez." she said kissing him again.

Sabine and Ezra where sitting in there shared office doing paperwork. They had just got back from there leave and everything was great, they were now engaged and couldn't wait to have a baby. But now it was time to get back to work for the glorious Empire. The two were about to leave to go home when Grand Moff Tarkin walked in to there office. "Sir...what an unexpected pleasure." Ezra said as he and Sabine stood at attention. "Yes Agent Bridger and Agent Wren I have come her to congratulate you on a job well done on Lothal." he said walking over to them. "Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you." Sabine said. "I also wanted to say congrats on your engagement, you two are the talk of the empire. This is why you two are being transferred." he said walking back and forth. "Thank you sir but why and where will we go?" Ezra asked. "You two have become the so called 'poster couple' for the empire...and you will be assigned to the ISB HQ on Mandalore." he said walking to the door. Sabine heard this and hear eyes widened with excitement. "Thank you Grand Moff Tarkin." Ezra said with a smile knowing Sabine was happy. "Have a safe journey Commanders." he said and walked out. "Commanders? Did we just get promoted as well?" Sabine asked taking ezras hands. "I think we did." he said and pulled her into a kiss.

Sabine and Ezra have arrived on mandalore, before they got settled Sabine need to see her family. "Hello Mother" Sabine said crossing her arms. "Hello my daughter." usra said walking up to her daughter. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You have changed so much." usra said placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder. "I had to do it to survive. I did it for the family would be safe." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm proud of you my daughter and I'm sorry for your friends. Speaking of hello son." usra said as she hugged Sabine then turned to Ezra. "Ma'am it's good to see you again." Ezra said with smile. "So I see that you two are together." usra said as she saw the ring on Sabine's hand. "How did you know?" Sabine asked. "The ring my dear." usra said taking Sabine's hand. "I am so proud of you my daughter, you have brought honor back to us." usra said with a smile. "We will be stationed here on mandalore from now on." Ezra said smiling. "I'm happy that you will be with my daughter the whole way." usra said and hugged Ezra, which caused him to freeze where he stood. Sabine laughed and took his hand. "Thank you mother we will see you soon." Sabine said and the two walked out. "That went pretty well." Sabine said. "Yeah I'm glad she still likes me." he joked. "I'm just surprised she hugged you." she said laughing. "I love you bean." Ezra said as they got to there ship. "I love you too ezzy." she said and kissed him. "I haven't heard that nickname in a long time.." he said looking down as memories came back. "Hey its okay they are in a better place now." she said pulling him into a hug. "I know...I know."

Sabine and Ezra were in the new office at the ISB HQ on mandalore. They haven't been on a mission in a little bit due to the transfer but that all changed when Tarkin entered there office. "Good morning sir." Ezra said walking over to him. "Agent Bridger I have a mission for you." he said in a low voice. "Yes sir I'll go get Agent Wren." Ezra said about to walk away to get bean when Tarkin placed a hand on his shoulder. "That won't be needed Commander, this mission will be to....personal for her." Tarkin said removing his hand. "What do you mean sir?" Ezra asked. "I need you to arrest Madam Wren." Tarkin said. Ezra didn't reply he was frozen in fear. "Sir?" he asked trying to clarify. "We believe she is working with the enemy I want her to be questioned." taking said. "But sir she is Sabin... I mean Agent Wrens mother. At least let me talk to her she will be able to help bring her in peacefully." Ezra pleaded. "Very well commander." Tarkin said and walked out. Ezra was lost in his thoughts until Sabine placed a hand on his chest. "Ez you ok? What was that about?" she asked. "Umm...I...we..." he stumbled. "Ez what is it?" she asked worried. "Sabine...I'm so sorry." he said with tears in his eyes. "Ezra what is WRONG?" she almost yelled worried. "We have orders to arrest you mother and bring her in for questioning." he said letting a year roll down her face. "Karabast...its ok at least its us." Sabine said with tears in her eyes. "Let's get ready to go." he said hugging her. "Ok...I hope we don't get shot." she joked a little. Sabine and Ezra boarded the gunship and took off towards House Wrens palace. Ezra was worried about Sabine for they had to arrest her mother. "Bean you ok?" he asked taking her free hand as the other was holding on to the rail above them. "I'm worried Ezra...what is she fights back...I don't want to hurt her." she said worried. "It will be okay bean...she will be okay." Ezra said with a small smile. As they landed Ezra and Sabine moved into the palace while the stormtroopers stayed outside. "Hello mother." Sabine said not taking off her helmet. "So your here to arrest me? Well you might not want to do that because I have information you might want." usra said with a smirk. "What information?" Ezra asked. "On how the empire were the ones who killed your crew not the rebels." she said. "No....that can't be...What are you talking." Ezra demanded. "They made it look like rebels killed them when they are the ones who did." she said. "What do we do?" Sabine said to Ezra. "I don't know but for now we need to follow orders and bring her in." he said taking out binders. She can peacefully and was placed in a rather nice cell.

A Little Later

"Can it be true that the empire did it?" Sabine asked. "I don't know bean...what do we do.?" he asked. "I think we should stay." she said. "What? Why?" he asked confused. "Ezra the empire has treated us well and the rebels don't exactly like us after we killed a lot of them. And I think it would be safe with the empire with the...." she stopped realizing what she almost said. "With the what?" he asked. "Ezra I wanted to tell you in a better way." she said looking down. "About what bean?" he asked. "Ezra...I'm pregnant." she said. "Your Pregnant?" he asked trying to wrap his head around what she said. "Yeah I found out and wanted to surprise you." she said hoping he was happy. "That great bean." he said picking her up and spinning her. "Okay easy ez....so what do you want to do?" she asked as he put her back down. "I don't know....you think we should stay?" he asked. "I do for the baby and us...i think we should stay." she said still holding him tight. "Okay...we will stay and hopefully soon there will be peace." he said with a smile smile.

A few weeks later

Sabine and Ezra were only a few weeks away from getting married when the two were called into a meeting with high command. As they walked into the room they saw multiple admirals and high ranking officers including Tarkin and Thrawn. "Good morning Commanders today we are going to be going over some information you two got from Countess Wren." Tarkin said as the two sat down. "What do you mean sir?" Ezra asked curious. "She told you what really happened to the Ghost Crew, your family." Tarkin said coldly. "Yes sir we found out what really happened but it doesn't change are views for the Empire, the Empire has treated us to good to turn on it." Ezra stated taking Sabine's hand. "Interesting, madam Wren thought you would have turned, it will be enjoyable when we tell her this information." Tarkin said surprised. "You two are dismissed." thrawn said. "Thank you sir." they said and walked out. "Do you believe them?" Tarkin asked as lord Vader entered the room. "He has thrown away the force and he loves her....I believe they realized they would have to stay with us to survive." Vader said. "You think love is that strong?" Tarkin asked. "Yes...yes I do." Vader said remembering what he had done for love.

Sabine and Ezra were walking back to there office after the meeting still hand in hand. "So how do you think it went?" she asked worried. "I think we will be okay." he said with a small smile. "I hope so." she said looking down. He stopped them outside of there office and said "Hey look.. we will be away for our wedding in two weeks and we will have a couple of days off, we can just relax and get our minds off all this." "you're right let's just get through this next two weeks." she said and kissed him. "Let's go home." he said as they got there stuff and left. "Excuse me sir." a trooper said to Ezra as they were about to leave. "Yes what is it trooper?" he asked. "Sir we just captured a ship and grand admiral Thrawn want you to inspect it." he stated. "Okay fine where is it?" Ezra asked a little annoyed. "Hanger 12 Sir." the trooper said and left. As Sabine and Ezra entered the hanger they froze. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. "Yeah....I think it is." he said as a tear rolled down his face. "It's our home." he said. "Ah yes...The Ghost." Thrawn said as he walked over to them. "Where did you find it?" Ezra asked. "In the northern fields of Lothal...we brought it here for the both of you." he stated. "But why bring it her for us?" Ezra asked confused. "Call it a wedding present from Grand Moff Tarkin." Thrawn said as he turn to walk away. "Wait it's ours?" Sabine asked. "Why of course...have a nice night commanders." thrawn said and left. The two just stood there still in shock. "Should we go in?" Ezra asked breaking the silence. "Yeah....let go." she replied. As the two boarded they were rushed by old memories of there lost family. As the walked through the halls remembering when life was so much easier tear began to flow down there faces. "We could make this our home and mobile command center." Sabine stated wiping tears way. "That would be great....but we don't touch kanan and hera's room." he said as he too wiped the tears way. "Okay....i can't believe we are finally home." she said looking around until she saw Ezra bedding down balling his eyes out over something. "Ez...what is it?" she asked and place a hand on his back. He showed her the picture he found which cause her to start crying as well. "In my life I have lost two moms who I love so much and to dads I looked up to. We were so happy here...what happened.?" he asked still crying. "I don't know ez...I don't know." she said quietly. "I love you Ezra." she said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too bean." he said and kissed her lips. The two sent to the cockpit and sat in the seat and remembered all the good times which both left them with a smile.

Sabine and Ezra were on there way to their wedding in the capital of mandalore. They had been living on board the ghost and would only leave if they where needed for a mission or at their office. The empire as given them a week off for their wedding. They were in the cockpit of the newly painted ghost. "Hey Ezra?" Sabine broke the silence. "Yeah bean?" he asked looking over at her. "Should we tell my father about the baby?" she asked as she took his hand. "I think so... He is the only parent we have left and he's been there every step of the way recently." "yeah you're right. We can tell him at the reception." she said with a small smile.

At the reception

Sabine and Ezra where sitting at the main table enjoying each other's company as the watched there guest dance. Sabine looked at Ezra and was about to say something when one of the imperial officer at the wedding call out. "Attention On Deck." he yelled. Right then after all of the imperial officer including Sabine and Ezra snapped to attention. They looked over and saw Tarkin and Thrawn walk in. "As you where." Tarkin call out. As everyone went back to what they were doing Tarkin and Thrawn walked over to Sabine and Ezra. "Well congratulations on getting married Mr. And Mrs Bridger." Tarkin said. "Thank you sir." Ezra replied. "What do we owe this honor of you two attending?" Sabine asked. "Well we have a mission for you two...but don't worry you will still get to have you week off." Tarkin stated. "What is the mission sir?" Sabine asked. "You two will be sent to coruscant to investigate a possible attack on the Emperor. We have agents already there until you arrive." Thrawn said. "Have fun on your honeymoon commanders." tarkin said. The two left leaving Sabine and Ezra standing there. "Well this is going to be interesting." Ezra said. "Yeah..... Let's just focus on us and our honeymoon for right now." she said and placed a hand on the back of his neck and placed their heads together. "I love you ezra and I'm so happy that you're my husband." "I love you too bean and I couldn't be happier to have you as my wife." he said then kissed her.

Sabine and Ezra were laying in bed. They were on Naboo for their honeymoon. They where both quietly laying each others arms when Sabine spoke up. "Hey you know we never told my father." she said looking up at him. "Yeah I realised that too....maybe we should go visit him. We do still have 4 days off." he said. "Yeah We should.... But let's just lay her for a little bit more." she said as she closed her eyes and layer her head back down onto his chest. 

The Next Day.

Sabine and Ezra had just landed at her old home. They walked down the ram to see sabine's father walking towards them. "Hello my daughter." he said hugging her. "Hello father." she said hugging him tight. "Now... Let's get inside it's too cold out here." he said as they began to walk inside. They all sat down in the living area. "So how are you two? How is your honeymoon?" he asked. "We are great actually. And it's been fun but we needed to come talk to you because we didn't have much of a chance at the wedding." Sabine said as she sat with Ezra. "Okay.... What about?" he asked worried. "Well father.... You're going to be a grandfather." Sabine said smiling. "What??.... Really!?" he asked happily jumping up to hug her. He got up and hugged her. "Yes we found out a few weeks ago." "well that great Sabine. Have you told the empire yet?" he asked. "No... Not yet, we have a meeting in a few days with command. We were going to tell them then."

Later That Night.

Sabine and Ezra were still at the house, they decided to stay here for the rest of their honeymoon. Ezra and Sabine were laying in bed looking at there helipads doing some work when Sabine broke the silence. "hey Ezra... how are we going tell command I'm pregnant?" she asked looking over at him. "well I was thinking we could just ask either Thrawn or Tarkin for a meeting about something personal." he said taking her hand to reassure her. "yeah... I like that idea.... do you think they will be there for the meeting with the Emperor?" she asked. "I believe they will, it is an important meeting." he said. he put down his pad and moved closer to her. she placed hers down as well and curled up with ezra. he wrapped his arms around her and with the force turned out the lights. "you really shouldn't do that anymore ez." she said with her head in his chest. " I know... I just can't help it some time... good night beautiful, I love you." he said pulling her in tight. "good night ez, I love you too."

Sabine and Ezra both waited outside the meeting room in Emperor Palpatine's Palace on Coruscant. They both sat there nervously, waiting for there names to be called. Neither of them have had the privilege of meeting the Emperor so they were both excited and scared at the same time. They have both heard the story to what happened to officer who failed him. As they were both sitting there Grand Admiral Thrawn walked out of the meeting room. "Commanders come with me." he said and turned back around and walked back into the room. Sabine and Ezra quickly got up and followed. They entered and where meet by three others. (From left to right. Vader, Palpatine, and Tarkin) "My lord let me introduce you to Commander Ezra Bridger and Commander Sabine Wren Bridger" tarkin said. "Ah I have heard many great things you two have accomplished for our empire ....welcome please take a seat." Palpatine said as he say down himself. Sabine and Ezra both sat down and waited to be spoken to. "So I call you two here today because I need you two to go and capture someone who has the potential to kill me and our great empire." he said coldly. "Who Is The target my lord?" Sabine asked. "You target Commander wren.... I mean Bridger is a old jedi. He is on a tatooine." he said. "What are we to do with him when we find him my lord?" Ezra asked. "I need you to bring him to me... Dead or alive." he said. Sabine and Ezra nodded understanding what they had to do. "I just have one more question my lord." Ezra asked. "What is it commander." Palpatine asked curious about what he could ask. "What is our targets name?" he asked. "His name is ..... Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Two weeks Later

Sabine and Ezra where on tatooine with a battalion of men. They were set up in an Imperial outpost looking for the old Jedi they were sent to find. they had been there for almost two weeks and have found nothing. They send out almost 10 patrols a day and have only come up with one lead, a name, Old ben Kenobi. "This is exhausting, we haven't found anything yet." Sabine said pacing back and forth in the command center. "I know but we have to stay focused." Ezra said from his seat next to the holo-map. as the two where think the patrol commander entered the HQ. "Excuse me Commanders... we think we found something." the Storm trooper commander said. "What did you find?" Sabine ask impatiently. "Our Scouts have found and old man living out in the middle of nowhere wearing what looks like old Jedi robes." he said as he walked over to the holo-map and pointed where he was talking about. "Okay good, I want all units ready to move out at once, we will surround his home and send in a team to get him out. Have the commandos arrived yet?" Ezra said getting up. "Yes Sir and Yes they arrived last night." the Storm Trooper Commander said. "Okay let mount up and move out." Ezra said as he and Sabine went to get there armor.

Sabine and Ezra with there men encircled the house with the men and Walkers. "Obi-Wan Kenobi if you are in there come out with your hands up." Sabine said through a loudspeaker. they all waited but no response came. "This is your last warning." she yelled again. again no response. "Okay all commando units move in on the building. AT-ST 7567 hit the building with some tear gas." Ezra commanded through his comm link. as the commandos moved up on the building the walker fired two canisters of gas into the building. they could now hear coughing coming from the inside, at the same time the commandos gave the signal they were ready to breach with explosive charges on the door and wall. "Execute" Sabine said over the comm. immediately after two loud explosions rang out and the commands went in with there weapons ready. After only a few short minutes the commands came out with and old man in Jedi robes and a teenage local. (hehehe) The commandos place the two on their knees in front of Sabine and Ezra. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. and what's your name? Ezra asked turning his attention to the teenager. "Luke... Luke Skywalker." the boy said. Ezra's eyes went wide when he said his last name. Before he could say anything else the commandos interrupted. "Sir we found two droids that the 501st have been searching for." he said. "okay load them up on the transport and contact Lord Vader tell him we have Kenobi and a young Skywalker." Sabine order. "Yes Ma'am."

Sabine and Ezra were back at there outpost in the detention area waiting for Lord Vader to arrive. They were standing in an interrogation room with both Kenobi and Luke when the door opened, a commando walked in. "commanders Lord Vader has just arrived." he said and walked out, the two followed to the landed shuttle. The ramp lowered and Vader walker out. "Commanders you have done the Empire a great deed today. Now show me to them." he said. "Of course my Lord." Ezra said as he and Sabine turned and showed Vader to the detention center. As they entered they went to the corners of the room to allow Vader to go right to the two prisoners. "Hello my old friend." Obi-wan said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi.... we have been searching for you for a long time and you have been where it all started all this time.....Hello young Skywalker." he said as he turned his attention to Luke. he turned to Ezra and Sabine. "Commander Bridger, Have these two loaded aboard my shuttle, then find a seat on board the Emperor wants to speak with you two." he said too Ezra and then left the room. As Vader left Obi-wan spoke. "I don't know how you can follow such evil when there is so much light in both of you." ezra turned his attention to him. "You don't know anything old man.... sometimes you have to follow evil to survive.....and besides evil is on evil to the losers of a conflict." 

They loaded the two with the death star plans onboard the shuttle and took off towards Vader's ship. Soon they were on the way to the Death Star it self to meet the Emperor for its first true test.

Sabine and Ezra had just landed onboard the Death Star and where walking down the ramp when they saw Thrawn standing there overlooking the prisoner transfer. "Should we tell him?" sabine asked taking Ezra's hand. "Yeah, lets tell him so at least it's on record." he said. they walked over to Thrawn. "Excuse me sir?" Ezra asked. "Ah Commanders good job on your mission." Thrawn said. "Thank you sir....But can we talk to you in private?" Sabine asked. "Why of course, follow me to my office." he said. The three walked to his office and sat down. "Now what do you need to talk to me about."Thrawn asked. "Well Sir we would like to file an official report." Ezra said taking Sabine's hand. "What kind of report?" Thrawn asked. "Well sir just a few weeks ago i learned that i was...Pregnant, i only held off saying something because i wanted to continue doing my job as long as i could." Sabine said. "Well then.... i'll will submit your report to Grand Moff Tarkin, Thank you for putting the empire at first commanders, the Emperor will be pleased with you dedication and hard work. Now let's head up to the command deck to see this station in use." Thrawn said please of his agents performance. "Yes Sir." They both said.

On The Command Bridge.

Ezra and Sabine followed Thrawn into the command Bridge. They were meet by the Emperor, Tarkin, Vader, the stationed crew and Princess Leia. "Ah Good to see you Commanders, You are just in time to see the weapon in full use." Tarkin said. "You may fire when ready." He said. moments later the Death Star fired destroying alderaan in a second. both sabine and ezra were shocked at what the station was truly capable of. They both knew they chose the right side in this war, at that moment all thoughts of regret for joining went out the window. Soon there would be peace in the Galaxy which means they could raise their child without any worry.

It's only been a few days since the destruction of alderaan. Sabine and Ezra were still onboard the Death Star. After they interrogated the princess they discovered that the Rebel base was on Yavin 4. Sabine and Ezra have been enjoying the relaxing Nature aboard the station. They were finally able to take it easy, Until an Alarm rang out. "All Hands Man Your Battle Stations, This Is Not A Drill." A voice said over the intercom. "What the hell is going on?" Ezra asked as the two got up and went to the command deck. "I don't know ez." she said as they reached the door. when they entered there were a lot of officers in the room standing around. they walked over to Thrawn to see where they were needed. "Excuse me Grand Admiral? What is going on?" Ezra asked. "We have arrived at Yavin 4....Today is the day that the rebels die." he said coldly. Everyone fell silent when the Death Star was in position to fire. "Fire When Ready." Tarkin Said. as the countdown began everyone held their breath. "3...2...1...Fire." The weapon operator said. A moment later the Death Star Laser shot out and hit Yavin 4 wiping it off the map along with the all of the rebels. "That's it......The Galaxy is safe again." Sabine said out loud causing everyone to look at her. "You are right commander... it is safe once again."

Two Weeks Later

Sabine and Ezra were in the Emperor's office for a personal meeting. "Commanders I am very proud of you two. If it wasn't for you two finding Kenobi with the Death Star Plans and Interrogating the location of the rebel base out of the Princess we might not have had the victory we had." he said and a rather pleasant tone. "Thank you my Lord." they both said. "Now when you return to Mandalore you two will be taking charge of the ISB HQ. With that you will both be promoted to Colonel effective immediately." he finished. "Thank you my Lord." they both said again. "Have a safe trip back." he said dismissing them. As they walked out of the office and back too there ship they both had a smile on there face knowing it was now there time to have there family.

Sabine and Ezra were sitting in there apartment. Sabine is due any day now, they still don't know if its a boy or a girl. They were listing off names when there was a knock on their door. Ezra got up and walked to the Door. He opened it revealing a ISB Officer. "Can I help you Captain?" Ezra asked. "Sir we have been sent here as your security detail." The officer said. "For what? Who assigned you to this detail?" Ezra asked confused. Sabine got up at the sound of Ezra's voice and walked over to him "Ez what's going?" she asked. "Sir we were assigned by the Emperor to make sure you and your wife had security for the birth of your child." The officer said. Ezra and Sabine eyes went wide at what the officer said. "Why would he want a security detail for us?" Sabine asked. "Well like Tarkin said. We are the poster couple for the empire and now with the baby we have a lot of eyes on us, I guess he wants us to be safe." Ezra said. "Thank you Captain." Ezra said and shut the door. "So we have bodyguards now...... I feel like that makes us a target." Sabine said as they sat back down on to the couch.

A Few Days Later

"Breath Sabine just breath." Ezra said. "I AM BREATHING!". She yelled at him gripping his hand almost breaking it. "Okay Mrs. Bridger one more push." the doctor said. With one more push Sabine collapsed back into the bed. Crying filled the air. The doctor walked over to Ezra and Sabine with the baby in her arms. "Its a girl." he said handing her to Sabine and turning around and walked out of the room. "She beautiful, she looks just like you bean." Ezra said sitting on the bed with his arm wrapped around her and the baby. "She has our eyes." Sabine said seeming one blue and one hazel eye. "What she we name her?" he asked. "What about Mira....after your mother." she said looking up into his eyes. "That's perfect bean.... I love you." he said and kissed her. "I love you too ez."

It's been 18 years since Mira Wren Bridger was born. In that time Sabine and Ezra have been made Admirals and are now in command of the entire ISB. Sabine and Ezra also had two more kids, another daughter named Rona Wren Bridger who was now 16 and there only son Jonah Wren Bridger who was now 12. In this time the empire had risen to new heights and have expanded into the unknown regions. All three of Sabine and Ezra's kids go to the Imperial Academy and are learning to be ISB agents just like their parents. Luckily for them they get to come home everyday after classes are done. Usra Wren was released under the condition that she would not leave the Wren Bridger compound. She agreed and now alongside her husband are enjoying the life of pleasure and peace. +

The family was at there compound home enjoying a family dinner. everyone was able to be there tonight. (Going clockwise around the rectangular table. Ezra at the Head Sabine, Rona, Sabine's brother Tristan, Alrich At the other Head of the table Jonah, and Mira.) They were all eating quietly when Mira spoke up. "So dad... how was your meeting with Emperor today?" "It was good... we talked about how Mandalore is flourishing and how well the Empire is doing in whole. Why are you so curious?" he asked with a smirk. "Well I was just curious.....and I was wondering if I could go with you to the next one?" she asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. "You want to come with me to a meeting?" he asked surprised. "Yeah I need to learn the things you guys talk about some time, I graduate in less then a month." she stated. "Well... What do you think?" He asked looking over at Sabine. "I think it's a good idea she needs to learn what she will be doing eventually." Sabine said. "Okay you can come." he said to Mira. "Yes! Thank you guys."

One Week Later

Ezra, Sabine, and Mira were all sitting in the living area that connected there rooms onboard their Imperial II Star Destroyer. They were on there way to a meeting with the Emperor about Mandalore. For the past week all Mira could talk about is going to the meeting with her parents. She was set to graduate for the academy and become a Lieutenant and work under the command on her parents. They were all sitting quietly reading there data pads when Ezra broke the silence. "Okay Mira we are almost there, when we get there I will introduce you and we will then begin the meeting, if you have to say anything about the meeting you are free to do so but you need to be sure you are right before you say it, Okay?" "Okay dad.... I just have a question." She said. "Okay what is it?" He asked. "The other day I overheard mom and you talking about Aunt Ketsu.... Is she coming?" Mira asked, Ketsu and her were very close when she was younger she is a trained assassin that works for the Empire and is under the direct command of Sabine and Ezra. "Yes sweetheart she will be, we plan on going to dinner after the meeting with her so you two can catch up... I know its been awhile since you have seen here and I know how close you two are." he said with a smile. "Thank you dad." Mira said and gave him and Sabine a hug and went into her room to get ready. "Those two were always close." Ezra said moving closer to Sabine. "Yeah she taught her how to fight before I even thought about teaching her." Sabine said with a small laugh as she puts her head on Ezra's shoulder. "We still have almost 30 mins before we have to go to the hanger bay...get some sleep." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Okay... I love you." She said as her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you too Bean." He said and kissed her forehead.

Sabine, Ezra, and Mira arrived at the Emperors Palace and were waiting in the meeting room. They were sitting at the table when Ketsu walked in. "Aunt Ketsu!" Mira yelled, jumping up and running over to her and giving her a hug. "Wow you have grown." Ketsu said as Mira stepped back. "It's nice to see you again." Sabine said hugging her. "It has been to long... the Emperor is almost here we can talk more at dinner." Ketsu said, just as she finished the Emperor along with Lord Vader and his Apprentice walked in. Everyone snapped to attention. "Please take your seats." The Emperor said. everyone said down and the meeting began. "Anything to Report Admiral?" he asked. "No my lord, Mandalore is still running smoothly." Ezra said. "Have we dealt with the protestors?" He asked. "Yes my lord they have all been arrested." Ezra said. "Good, Good, is everything ready for the Graduation next week?" The Emperor asked. "Yes my lord all commando units have been called in and the Legion is on standby for your arrival. Speaking of the graduation the lead student who is also my daughter is here to meet you my lord." Ezra said gesturing to Mira. "Ah yes, how are you enjoying the Imperial Capital so far Miss Bridger?" He asked. "Its amazing my lord, I have never seen so many people." Mira said with a smile. "That is very good, have you decided what field you want to go into after you graduate the academy?" "Yes I would like to follow my parents lead and join the ISB and become an agent like they did." Mira said proudly. "That's very good.....now I think this concludes this meeting you are dismissed." The emperor's said and left.

Later That Night.

Ezra, Sabine, Mira, and Ketsu were all sitting in the restaurant talking about Mira's graduation. "So Mira are there any cute boys in you class?" Ketsu asked, eating a chuckle from Ezra and a death stair from Sabine. "Umm.... Maybe.... I Don't really know I don't pay attention to them all that much." Mira said shrugging her shoulder. "Okay.... What about any cute girls?" Ketsu asked. Mira Blushed bright red. "Oh so you are interested in girls huh?" Ketsu asked. "Okay that's enough with this topic." Sabine said. Mira had only told Sabine her secret until now. "Okay fine... How are you classes?" Ketsu asked changing the topic. "They are okay I guess, I finish my work so fast that I'm board half the time with nothing to do." Mira said thanking the force the topic changed. "Well that a good thing, you are one smart girl." Ketsu said. They all finished up dinner and got up to leave. "Are you coming back with us? Mira asked. "No not yet i'll be back on Mandalore for you graduation though." Ketsu said. everyone hugged good bye and Sabine, Ezra, and Mira boarded the shuttle back to the Star Destroyer. "That was fun." Sabine said. "Yeah it was....so are you two going to tell me what that was all about?" Ezra asked. "Ummm.... Maybe later dad." Mira said blushing again. "Okay sweetheart."

Sabine, Ezra, and Mira were onboard their Star Destroyer on there way back to Mandalore. Ezra was still curious about what happened at dinner only a few hours earlier. He was laying in bed with Sabine. "So are you going to tell me about earlier or should I just go and talk to her myself?" Ezra asked looking over at Sabine. "Babe it's not my place to tell you. She is the one who needs to tell you." Sabine said with a small smile. "Okay I'm going to go and talk to her." he said and got out of bed. He walked over to Mira's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Mira can I come in?" He asked. "Yeah sure come in... What's up?" She asked as her father walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed. "You want to tell me about earlier?" he asked. "Umm....Okay do you promise not to judge me?" she asked. "Of Course Mira." he said simply. "Well dad umm... I-I....I'm gay." She said putting her face into her pillow. She felt a hand on her back. "That's your big secret sweetheart?" He asked. "Yeah...Wait what do you mean?" She asked confused of his reaction. "Mira I already figured that out a long time ago." He said with a smile. "Wait you did?" "Of Course It's just how you acted around other girls and you 'Sleepovers' with your one friend. I will always love and support you no matter what. " he said rubbing her back. Mira hugged him. "Thank you dad I love you too."

Two Hours Later

Sabine woke up from her nap to realize Ezra never came back to bed. She got up and walked over to Mira's room. She opened the door to see Mira curled up in Ezra's arms, both of them were past out. She walked over two them and kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you two so much." She smiled and walked back to bed. They were still a few hours out from Mandalore and the whole family will be there for Mira's Graduation.

Its Graduation day at the Imperial Academy. Mira was sitting with her classmates ready for everything to begin. In the crowd behind the class, the Wren-Bridger sat. Usra, Alrich, Rona, Jonah, and Ketsu sat patiently talking among them self. On the Stage Sabine and Ezra sat along with the rest of the High Command. The Graduation started when Grand Admiral Thrawn walked up to the podium. "Good Afternoon everyone, today we are here to send these cadets into the galaxy as officers of the Imperial Army and Navy." Thrawn said, the officer next to him started calling out names. Mira's name was called last, the one downside of having a 'W' as the the first letter of your name. When she walked up to salute Thrawn and have her rank pinned on her she stopped and looked at her mom and dad, Sabine and Ezra got up and walked over to them. Sabine pinned the Lieutenant bars on her uniform. Sabine and Ezra the saluted her and she returned it.

After the graduation at the Wren-Bridger Compound

Everyone was talking among themselves. Ezra and Sabine were standing alone in the corner, they single over to Mira to come over. "Yeah dad?" Mira asked. "Tomorrow you start working at the ISB HQ with your mom and me." Ezra said with a smile knowing that was want Mira wanted. "Awesome....what will I be doing though?" Mira asked. "Well since your studies at the academy was based around Security you will be assign to a patrol that will show you the rope and then you will placed in charge of the patrol." sabine said. Mira was so excited to start she hugged her parents then went to go tell ketsu everything. "I hope she likes her job." Ezra said worried about his little girl. "This is what she always wanted. She will be fine, we taught her everything that we know. And anything we didn't know the academy taught her." she said. "Yeah You're right." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

It's been over two months since Mira had started her patrols with the ISB. Since then her patrol has been hit almost 20 times by the freedom fighters. She has seen what people really think of the empire and she hated it. She hated the people she had to protect. +

She was out on patrol one day with her men. She was in charge of a 20 man platoon. She was always with Alpha fire team. She had become very close with her men which only made it harder when they lost someone. They were assigned to the lower levels again and were walking down one if the main streets. "Hey lt, why do they always send us down here?" asked one of her men name jaks, jaks was the squad leader and Miras number 2 man. Her fireteam she patrolled with every day was made up of 5 stormtroopers. Jaks who was the squad leader, Ace who was the medic, Jane who was the radio operator, Baker who was the heavy weapons operator, and Tick who was the marksmen. "I don't know Jaks, we just do what we are told." Mira replied. "Well if you ask me, this squad has done enough of this dirty work that we need some time in the nicer parts of the city." jaks said. "Well lucky for us we didn't ask you." Jane said with a smirk under her helmet. "We only have another two hours till end of tour let's pay attention so I won't need to save any of you." ace remarked. "Yeah ace has a point lets focus on out jobs." Mira said. "Copy that It." Jaks said. They walked about another hundred meters when the hairs on the back of mira's neck stood up. "Everyone hold." Mira called out. "What is it boss?" Baker asked. "Everyone get down." she yelled. Just then blaster bolts started flying everywhere. The squad returned fire the best they could. "Why don't these guys ever get up?" jaks yelled while firing back. "Jane call for backup." Mira yelled of the blaster fire. "Command this is patrol one-one in sector B8 we need support now." Jane yelled into the head set. Just then a bolt hit her in the shoulder. "Aahhhhrrrgg." she yelled out trying to control herself. "JANE!" Mira yelled and ran over to her. "Ace get over here...." Mira Called. "Moving." Ace yelled as he ran to Mira and Jane. When he got there he started to help Jane while the other tried to cover them. Baker took two shots to the chest but kept on fighting. Tick was still untouched like Mira and ace, he was using his E-11s sniper to pick off targets at range. The freedom fighter were moving up on them when everyone stopped shooting. There was a loud banging coming from around the corner. Only a few seconds later an AT-AT came around the corner with two AT-STs as support. They immediately opened fired on the freedom fighter killing most of them and making the other go running. The walkers stop next to them and two repel cables dropped from the AT-AT and storm trooper repelled down to secure the area. The officer walked over to the group. "Lt. Wren-Bridger?" the captain asked. "Yes sir that me, thanks for the save, I don't where the rest of my platoon." Mira said helping Jane up. "You six are the only survivors from you platoon. The others couldn't even call for help." the captain said sadly. Mira just stood there in shock. "We are too escort you back to ISB HQ." he said and turned back towards the walker. "Lets go guys." Mira said to her squad. They all got up and boarded the walker.

Later that day.

Mira and what was left of her platoon arrived at the HQ. Sabine and Ezra were waiting for her. "Mira are you okay?" Sabine asked and pulled her into a hug. "Yes mom I'm fine....I just lost so many men." Mira said with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry Mira... You and your men go get some rest. You guys have a few days off to recover till you get assigned more men and a new patrol route." Ezra said. "New route?" she asked. "Yes you request to move you men to the better part of the city was granted. Make sure all you mens armor get cleaned off, we don't want dirty stormtroopers around the imperial HQ." Ezra smiled and walked away with Sabine.

It's been almost 3 months since Mira and her Squad has been moved to the capital complex. They were on the Emperors detail so she got to see and speak with him quite often. They were standing guard outside the meeting room where most of the high command was waiting in. Mira was scanning IDs when she saw her mom and dad walking with the emperor and his personal guards. when they approached her Mira smiled. "Hello Mira how is your day going so far?" the emperor asked kindly. "Very well my lord." she smiled. "Everyone is checked in and awaiting your arrival." she said about to open the door. "Thank you Mia, we should be heading inside......." The Emperor was cut off when an explosion ripped through the building send everyone in the hallway flying. Sabine quickly jumped to her feet and checked on everyone before pressing her comm button. "A bomb was just set off in the meeting room get all units to my location now." she yelled into the comm piece. she went over and got Ezra up and then went over to help Mira while Ezra went and helped the Emperor up. "My Lord Are you okay?" Ezra asked as he got him up on his feet. "Yes my boy im fine is your family okay? He asked and looked around and saw Sabine and Mira helping others. "Yes they are fine my lord. We need to get you out of here. Get the emperor to his safe room now." he said shifting his attention to one his royal guards. "Yes Sir." he said and they took the Emperor away. "Are you to okay?" he said as he ran over to Sabine and Mira. "Yes we are fine Ez..... We are just lucky we weren't in there when that thing went off." She said holding Mira close.

Two Weeks Later.

Most of the high command was killed in the blast including Tarkin and Thrawn. Erza and Mira were called into a private meeting with the Emperor. the two arrived and were showed in. "Ah Ezra my boy, Mira, How are you two." "Good my lord." They both said. "Now to get to what this meeting is about. In the attack we lost a lot of great officers that will be missed. But it leaves openings. I have already spoken to you wife as you know. she will be taking sole control over the ISB now." "Yes Sir. I just have one question, what will I do now?" Ezra asked. "Well my boy you will be promoted to Grand Admiral. You Are now in charge of the core Fleets. and for Mira, you will be promoted to Colonel and be my head of security." he said with a smile. "Thank My Lord." they both said. The meeting went on for another hour or so. Mira would be able to keep her squad with her. The two left and Mira went to the medical bay to check on her men. she checked up on everyone but saved Jane for last. Her and Jane have been seeing each other for awhile now and they loved each other so much, but they had to hide it because she was an Enlisted Personnel and she was and officer. When she walked into her room she was on her data pad. she shut the door behind her. "Hey...How do you feel?" Mira asked. Jane was in the room when the bomb went off. if it wasn't for a few chairs and tables in the way she would have been a goner. "Im feeling better now." she smiled. "So I just got a promotion and us a new detail." Mira said smirking. "Really? where are we being assigned?" Jane asked. "Them Emperors Palace, I was placed in charge of his Security." "So wait.... that means you are a Coronel?" Jane asked. "Yep.... which only makes things between us harder now." Mira said sitting on the bed. "Yeah I know.. so that's it then isn't it?" Jane asked. "No... not if we were to get married." "Wait are you serious?" Jane asked shocked. "Yes I am... I talked to my mother and she said as long as we are married we will be fine... so what do you say? Will You Marry Me Jane?" Mira asked as she pulled out a small ring. "I..I...Yes....Yes of course yes." she said and kissed her. "I love you Mira." "I love you too Jane."

Sabine and Ezra were sitting in the living room watching the holonet. They don't get too much time to themselves anymore so whenever they can be together they will. "So i saw you got out your armor." Ezra said while rubbing her back. "Yeah.... The Emperor want to mobilize the ISB to figure out who planted that bomb." she said. "Well I don't like it....the last time you had that armor on was almost 19 years ago. And we hurt a lot of people." he said softly. "I know Ez but that is what we had to do for the empire, they still didn't completely trust us." she said nuzzling into his neck. "Just please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he said closing his eye and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You won't have to ever worry about that Ez." she said. Ezra got up and went for a walk. A few minutes later Mira walked in

"Hey sweetheart how was your first day?" Sabine asked. "It went pretty good. The Emperor showed me around through his schedule." she said as she next to them. "So Mira I want to talk to you about something. I'm going to be going away for a while and your father won't be around as much now because of his new job so it going to be up to you to rub the house while we are gone. Are you okay with that?" Sabine asked. "Yeah that's fine but where are you going mom?" Mira asked. "Well the ISB is being mobilized to find out who tried to kill the emperor." "oh.... Please be safe mom." Mira said hugging her. "You know I will."

2 weeks later

Sabine was sent to lothal with Intel saying the bombers were hiding there. She and her men have been ripping through the city trying to find out who did it. Sabine was walking down the street with her death troopers when she froze. She saw a painting on the wall. It was the Phoenix.... Her phoenix that she painted all of those years ago. "Ma'am are you okay." the trooper asked. "Yes im fine.... Lets keep moving." she said. After their fifth time through the city they were about to call it quits until a light bulb went off in her head. Ezra's tower. "I might know where they are. You men come with me." she said to her personal squad of death troopers. They approached the tower and there was a shuttle parked next to it. "Okay I know this building two of you with me the rest hold here." she said and went to the lift. When they arrived at the top the first trooper stepped off and got hit right away. After a short firefight Sabine was the only one left against an unknown enemy. "Come on out the building is surrounded." she called out. "And so are you." an old voice called. "Okay how about we talk about this face to face." Sabine called out. "Okay weapons down." the voice called. Sabine Hesitantly walked out of cover. So did the other person. Sabine froze in shock she removed her helmet and let it fall to the floor. "Sabine?" the voice said. Sabine was trying to figure out what was happening until she could finally speak.

"Hera." Sabine said through tear. The two ran towards each other into a hug. "Oh manda hear we thought you were dead. We...we." "I know Sabine I know. It's so good to see you again." "what happened where did you guys go?" "no just me but I survived the explosion and hid away here for the past 20 years. So much has changed, the empire has won and you and Ezra are with them." she said sadly. "We had to and we wouldn't change a thing hera..... But I need to know, did you place that bomb." Sabine asked. "No I only heard about it." she said. "Thank manda.... Hey about you come back with us, To mandalore?" she asked. "You mean to your home?" hera asked. "Yes Ezra needs to see you. You're his mom. That an you can meet the kids." she said smiling. "Kids? You two had kids?" "yeah three of them. Mira who almost 19 and is working for the emperor Rona who is almost 17 who is still at the academy and Jonah who is still there as well. You missed a lot hera." Sabine said. "Okay i'll come with you." Sabine smiled and went with hera down the lift when they got to the bottom the troopers were confused. "Ma'am are we arresting her?" "No she is an old friend that has information for us. Get my shuttle ready."

Few hours later.

"Bean!" Ezra yelled as he ran through the doors. "Bean are you okay." he asked worried. "Yes Ezra I'm fine." she said smiling. "Then what did you make me rush home for...... Mom?" Ezra said as he saw hera. "Hera!" Ezra yelled and hugged her. "Where have you been what happened? I thought you were dead." he said. After an hour of explain to everyone and proper introductions to the family everyone was at the table eating. "Hey Sabine come here." Ezra said getting up. They walked over to there room. He pulled her in close and kissed her. "Thank you bean. Our family is complete and it's all because of you. I love you bean." he said with one of the biggest smiles "I love you to ez." she said with a smile just as big.

It's been almost nine months since hera has been back and during that time Sabine has been away on special assignment. While Ezra was still on mandalore. Since they weren't really at war he was able to go home to his family every night. He would enjoy his time with his kids, mother, and in-laws. Sabine and him call each other almost ever night telling each other how there day was. Sabine was set to come home in 2 months but with the help of an old friend she was coming home early to surprise Ezra and the kids.

Sabine was about an Imperial Light Cruiser on her way back to mandalore. The ship was about to dock with the station where Ezra works during the days. She quickly got up and walked to the airlock. When it opened it showed the Mandalore Defence HQ Command. She smiled and walked in. She quickly found ezra's office and was about to knock when a young women tapped her arm. "Excuse me miss, you can't go in there right now, Grand Admiral Bridger is in a meeting." the young women said. "Well that my husband and are you an assistant or something." Sabine asked annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Bridger. And yes I'm the Grand Admiral's Assistant." she said with a smile. "Well are you a civilian or a soldier then?" Sabine asked narrowing her eyes. "I'm a soldier Mrs.Bridger." she said. "Well Unless you want a Court marshall you will let me in." Sabine said now pissed. "Excuse me? How can you threaten me like that?" the women asked shocked. "Because I'm not just Mrs.Bridgers, I'm Admiral Wren Bridgers. You should really know who you're bosses family are... Now move out of the way." Sabine said and opened the door leaving the assistant speechless. "Sabine?!" Ezra yelled jumping up from his seat and running over to her, picking her up in a hug. He placed her back down and kissed her. "Hey to you too ez." she laughed and returned the kiss. "What ... What are you doing here? You aren't set to be home for two more months." Ezra asked. "Lets just say I got some help coming home early." she said. Ezra smiled and looked her up and down. "You will never change will you?" be asked smiling still. "What do you mean." she asked laughing a little. "You changed your hair and armor again. It looks great bean." he said and kissed her. "Thanks Ez, now let's go home and see the kids." Sabine said with a smile. "Okay bean."

Sabine and Ezra were walking up to there front door when Sabine stopped them. Ezra looked at her confused. "What's wrong bean?" he asked. "Well I have been thinking and I want to know what you think about it." she said. "Okay what is it?" he asked. "I have been thinking about retiring from the ISB so I could be at home with the kids and see you more." she said smiling. "Wait are you serious." he asked. "Yes....I am." "well....I think that is a great idea....but I don't know how the emperor will take it." he said worried. "Well about that..... I kinda already spoke with him and he said that if that's what I wanted to do he would support us as he always does." she said with a small smile. "Oh so that's how you got home early then. Okay bean i'll support you with this." he said happily. "Thank you ez.... Now let's head in." she said and kissed him. The two walked in. Mira, Rona, Jonah were sitting on the couch when they looked over and saw there mom walk in. "Hey guys." Sabine said. "MOM!" they all yelled and ran over to her, tossing themselves into a big group hug. "I missed you guys too." she laughed.

A few hours later

Sabine was laying in bed reading a book when Ezra walked out of the bathroom. "So I think you surprised all of us today." he said and climbed into bed. "Yeah I sure did." she smiled and moved over to him and laid her head on his chest. "So what do you think you will want to do with all your free time now." he asked as he rubbed her back. "I don't know actually, I could always pick up my painting again." she said with a small smile. "That's a great idea bean. I have missed that side of you for a long time." he said and kissed her forehead. They were about to fall asleep when ezras head of security opened the door and quickly walked in. "What is going on." Ezra asked. "Sir we have horrible news." he said. "Well what is it." Sabine asked now worried about her kids. "The Emperor has been assassinated."

“Sir we need to get you and your family to the bunker.” The Officer said. Ezra and sabine quickly got up, they meet everyone in the hallway and all went into the bunker. All of the high command on mandalore was there in the meeting room. “Okay i want to know what the hell is happening.” he yelled. “Sir we don't know. High command went dark. A bomb destroyed the emperor's place and leveled a couple blocks in every direction.” one of the officers said. “Okay so who has command? Who is next in the Chain Of Command?” sabine asked. “Grand Admiral Bridger is ma’am. He is now the standing emperor.” an admiral said sadly. Everyone stood still for a moment letting ezra soak it all in. “I want all sector commanders to report in. I want the blockades in every system under our control. I want marshall Law in ever City. I want to know who did this and i want them either under our boot or dead. We will avenge our Emperor and we will kill all who stand in our way.” Ezra said. The room snapped to attention. “Yes Sir.” they all said and began doing as they were told.

It's been a few months since ezra was swiftly put in command of the entire Empire. He was very well liked by the people and his men. He never took the title Emperor seeing there was only ever one for the empire, he kept his rank as Grand Admiral. Surprisingly no one tried to make any power plays for command. Ezra was only in his position for a few months but has already made progress. They are still trying to find out who killed the Emperor, but in the meantime he has started dedicating supplies to less worlds under his control to stop possible rebellions from forming. Sabine stayed in the ISB, she wanted to know who killed the Emperor. She had began painting in her free time which made both her and ezra happy, he was glad to have the artist he fell in love with back. Mira was still in charge of the Security detail Palpatine assigned her to. Her and Jane were married now and happy. Rona Graduated from the Academy and is studying under Sabine. Johan is still in school but looks forward to his future in the empire.

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Leave a like & Comment if you want more of my stories on this platform


End file.
